


The Pool

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones are at Bones’ home in Georgia all by themselves. Bones’ mother is in Europe. Jocelyn and Jo have gone with her new husband to Greece to visit some friends. None of the family is home and they have the whole house to themselves. So they get lots of sleep. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool

Jim had to give it to Bones, this was a good idea. The end of their second year at the Academy and they both needed time to themselves. Jim would have to be back in San Francisco in three weeks for the Command Seminars that he was inevitably required to attend, but until then, they had the house, no, mansion to themselves.

_Leonard,_

_You and Jim have the house to yourselves for the next two weeks. Have fun, but not too much fun!_

_\--Mom_

Jim sighed as he slipped into one of many pool chairs that dotted the backyard surrounding the pool. The sun was out, it was pleasantly warm, and he soon closed his eyes to the pleasant surroundings. He sighed as he began to relax. He’d go swimming, eventually.

Bones exited the back of the house to discover Jim asleep. He chuckled, Jim looked practically angelic asleep. He couldn’t help himself, he gingerly slipped himself next to Jim, who, obligingly, if sleepily, if moved over. The chair was really too small for the both of them, but they couldn’t help themselves. They both made room for each other. Bones wound an arm around Jim’s shoulder and neck pulling Jim close, who grasped Bones’ hand with a sigh and nuzzled Bones’ face who had turned his own sleeping nose toward Jim.

It was a good day, the warm sunshine and their comfortable, if precarious positions, ensured that their relaxation was uninterrupted for that marvelous day.


End file.
